Ten Years Today
by Skippy the Intolerant Lesbian
Summary: Ten years ago Sonic's little brother had taken his life, and to this very day he has yet to figure it out. Can a conversation with Eggman clear things up or just stir more questions?


Summary: Ten years ago Sonic's little brother had taken his life, and to this very day he has yet to figure it out. Can a conversation with Eggman clear things up or just stir more questions?

Skippy's Words: hehe…eh…I've got nothin here. I will be the first to admit it. If you wish to-go ahead and press the back button but…chaos where do I start…

THEY MADE IT TOO EASY!*cries*

If you've played Sonic Chronicles the Dark Brotherhood you will totally understand where this is coming from…

I feel so judged and I know it's okay…not for the whole Tails Eggman thing but rather the whole keeping the ages thing…I'll get over it.

And an added note: The characters in this world are humanish. They have human bodies with animal features and stuff like that so yeah…I'm not that cruel to Tails.

Disclaimer: The CD that my boyfriend so graciously(and perhaps thoughtlessly)let me rip onto my computer is called The Poison by Bullet for My Valentine. And on such a CD is where this song came from-so Ten Years Today belongs to Bullet for My Valentine. SEGA and the Sonic Team own Sonic the Hedgehog and all it's characters. I own jack shit.

Ten Years Today

Making his way to an all to familiar field, a young man makes his way to visit an old friend. Something he hadn't done in almost a year though he knew he was pushing the task away. Taking his time, green eyes scan the surrounding area. Trimmed trees and freshly cut grass had surrounded him since he walked through the stone gates of the cemetery. With the sun heating his skin, the young man takes it slow, something he has learned to do over the years though he still has his extreme moments of impatience, which to this day is still legendary. But something about being in a cemetery just made the hero trudge slowly, most likely out of respect.

Walking down the wide path of pebbles, the blue haired man takes a deep breath. He honestly hated this walk no matter how many times he had taken this path. Not only was it depressing but rather old. Tiring if anything. But most of all, _confusing_. There was no reason for him to be down here at his age, Tails was doing fine. He was doing so good.

He had just-

Shaking his head, Sonic presses forward, shoving the thoughts back before he managed to upset himself again. He needed this walk, this visit was anticipated though none of his questions would be answered. Some had been over time However…not the main one. The one that had damn near everyone puzzled and baffled.

Within a few minutes, the familiar plot was in sight. A small smile finding it's way onto Sonic's face.

"Hey buddy." Sonic's green eyes light up as he stops by a plot of dirt marked with a large stone. Little time was wasted in getting comfy and conversation. "It's been a while, hasn't it" was spoken more as a statement than a question. Ignoring the green painted bench right across the grave, Sonic plops his rear on the grass. "Man, what to tell you…where to start…" Thinking for a moment, the young man proves that he only aged physically, twiddling with his cobalt hair after tossing the grass he had lost interest in. "Ah-I know, I'll start with Knucklehead." Sonic gleams, flipping his shoulder length hair over to the side. "He's got another kid. I know, seriously, I think he should've stopped when Rouge gave birth to the third one." A snicker like chuckle escapes the throat of the young hero. "But they are happy so I shouldn't complain. Chaos knows Rouge won't, she basically _owns _that whole island."

There is a short silence and some questioning. Sonic had no idea why he still visited the grave. He knew it was for respect but…to talk to it just seemed off because the person was dead and…as far as he knew…there was nothing more than that. However, it was comforting in the little hope that somewhere out there in that big mass of space or a different world, his kid brother could hear him. Listen to him. Forgive him even.

So the rambling continues.

"Oh, Amy moved away to become a dancer just last month...that or the month before that…whatever. She visits Cream once a month now so we all hang out then…" The youth shrugs. He just decided to continue to fight off the pained feelings that swelled up inside him by talking. Anything to delay the pain that was surly to happen. "And Cream just got a divorce…" Even without Tails in front of him, there was an awkward silence. "Since you…none of her relationships really last long…guys just don't have the patience for her I suppose…" Sonic immediately felt a sting inside him, rather thankful that Tails could not really speak or ask questions. The hedgehog hybrid can faintly recall their breakup after a year of dating. Tails had simply told him that it wasn't going to work out. That he had loved Cream as a sister more than as a lover. "I guess I can't say that…they don't have the patience for Trevor…" Since Tails had…passed…Cream just had a string of bad luck in boyfriends. The two that had angered every one of her friends the most was one ass who had decided Cream made a great punching bag and another ass who bailed when the young rabbit had confided to him that she was pregnant with his child. Knuckles and Shadow had actually got involved in those two jerks though no one ever really brings it up. "I'm doin' pretty good…Shadow and I just bought a house together. I think you'd really like it. It's just south of Radical Highway. It's pretty quiet…"

Another awkward silence fills air, surrounding the young man. He was actually horrible at these kind of things. Tails was his little brother, there was no reason he was here in a cemetery. With a heavy sigh, Sonic recalls more than he wants. More than he needs to remember on such a good day. Blue ears lower as emerald green eyes turn a dull color. The atmosphere immediately changed for the worse.

He is unable to push it away any longer.

"Tails…I don't understand it…you were so happy…I wasn't even aware anythin' was wrong…I mean…I suppose there were hints…but…not enough for me to question your life…" Reminiscing about the past, Sonic felt guilty. It was just one of those things where one doesn't pick up on things until forced to look back on it later. Then they look back and just see all the little things they had just dismissed as odd behavior.

Eyes hesitantly find the grave, then the green grass at the base. The realization hit the hero once again.

Tails is gone forever.

_Ten years ago_

_I got a call that nearly killed me_

_Repeat yourself_

_My hands are shaking_

"Shadow, Come on! Let's race already!" Sonic's voice was full of life and excitement along with his body language. He had somehow managed to get his boyfriend to race him across Emerald Hill. And that was a miracle in itself.

Taking his sweet time up the hill that Sonic had just charged up, Shadow could be seen making his way to the starting point of the so called race. "Hold on Sonic. You are beginning to irritate me and you haven't even lost yet."

"_Oh!_" A sly grin flashed across peach skin the instant the older of the two said that. With a confident expression, Sonic tossed his head to see the raven haired man before he let out a cocky laugh. "You say you can actually win in a race with me? Ha! I'd love to see that."

Smug as ever, Shadow casts his own sneer. "And who was it that won last time?" Shadow asked, stopping at the top of the designated hilltop. He had caught the blue speedster in a bit of a fail in his gloating.

Though he did try to defend himself. "Well, I didn't really-"

"I did." The hero was interrupted quickly before any excuses could be made, not that there really was one.

So Sonic decided to bring up the past. "And who was it that won the _first _race?"

"You did." At least Shadow was honest, having excepted the fact that though Sonic was slightly faster at times, he would always be stronger physically.

"You bet I did." One could easily hear the pouting tone used.

Green eyes quickly met red in a challenge. "We shall race in a moment then." The raven haired man states, removing his leather jacket as the younger one of the two untied his sweater from his waist and carelessly tossed it to the grass. Before the race could take place, a ring is heard from the depths of leather.

"Oh-just-_come on!_" Sonic wails, practically depleting upon the thought of delaying the match. "Just ignore it!" Blue brows furrowed fiercely, watching the other dig in the pocket of his jacket. Clearly he was ignored.

The tanned skinned hedgehog takes out his cell phone, scanning the screen. "It's Rouge. It could be important." Red eyes flicked over the phone as the jingle that the bat picked out fills their ears.

"It's _always _important with her. Or it could just be another mission from G.U.N.." The irritated one crossed his arms as his blue ears rear backwards in an angry fashion. This too went ignored.

"All the more reason to answer it." Shadow turned away from his boyfriend to press the phone to the side of his head knowing his sensitive hearing could pick up on what was said as he spoke. "What is it Rouge?"

"_Geeze._" A huff is heard from the hero as he looked to the sky. "She better make it quick because I want to get this race over with. I've got other stuff to do and-"

"You should hear this yourself Sonic" Those slow words cut the hero's complaining short, the tone more serious then ever. There was even a hint of…worry…or perhaps hesitance. Then those eyes…

Confused on the tone of his lover's voice, the blue haired man turned his attention to the phone then Shadow. "What? Why?" He questioned quickly, tentative all the sudden. When the phone was extended to him, Sonic reluctantly reached for the phone. He did not like this. He did not like this one bit. "This better be good. You know I don't like her that much." Setting the phone carelessly to the side Sonic spoke quickly. "What is it Rouge?"

Shadow immediately knew when the news was told by the expression on his lover's face. azure ears flattened almost entirely to clean hair, green eyes grew wide, black pupils suddenly shrinking in size and mouth dropped, along with Sonic's posture. Then his voice cracked with a struggle to be heard.

"Tails…Tails did _what?_"

_When I was told_

_My friend was gone_

_I felt so guilty_

_A thousand questions left unanswered_

"I just don't understand it…why did you go?" Sonic asks for the millionth time in his life, whether it was out loud or inside his jumbled head. "You were so happy…at least I thought…was it all a lie? Did you do something I wouldn't understand? I just…just why?" The feeling of happiness quickly drained out of the young man, filling him with slight agony. "Why didn't you talk to me?"

"Because he was afraid I suppose."

Startled, green eyes avert themselves from the grave to see an all too familiar face though he hadn't heard from him in years. The heavy set of his nemesis who wanted nothing more than to build his own empire. "What do you want Eggman?" Sonic couldn't help but feel angered to see the man after so long. In fact, Sonic hadn't seen him in almost a decade.

Without saying anything, the retired man of age sixty-nine rests himself on the bench near Tails' gravesite. Grunting slightly as he sits, Eggman presses a button on his cane, the metal rod collapsing into a small cylinder, which was placed in a pocket. "Is there anything wrong with wanting to see an old friend?" is asked slowly yet genuinely.

"You and Tails were hardly friends Eggman and you know it." Sonic retorts, sitting up, glaring at the man. "I haven't seen you in quite some time…what's the deal?" Of all the places to start a fight, this was one of the few that Sonic refused to do so.

Sonic's answer is delayed, a thoughtful expression on his life long rival's aged face. A sudden feeling of worry washes over the young man as he waits, something he was never really good at doing. Blue ears point forward almost a desperate attempt to hear anything, head cocking slightly in a sort of curiosity. Finally the other man speaks. "I haven't seen you in almost a decade now…since Miles' funeral if I recall."

The gears tick in Sonic's brain for a second. "Yeah…you _were _at the funeral and-wait, did you just say _Miles?_"

A small chuckle escapes the older man's throat. "Yes. As much as he abhorred that name he had told me he'd rather me address him as Miles, his birth given name."

"He told you that? _Tails _told you that?" Cocking an eyebrow, Sonic just stares at Eggman with a look of disbelief. "Somehow I doubt that one. Try again Egghead."

Blue eyes sway away from the doubtful youth to gaze at the grave nearby. "I can see why he chose this fate, Sonic." This immediately startled the hero, anger flashing in his expression. Eggman knew right away how Sonic took this, hands quickly raising in a defensive action. "Now now, I did not blame you. Miles just had too much on his plate for his age."

"Yeah? And what _exactly _did he have on his plate?" Sonic growls, a fang peaking from the corner of his mouth. "He was young but not _that _young, he was only twenty when he took those pills knowin' what would happen to him. He had almost graduated from the college he worked so hard to get in and he almost had that grant for the many projects he had started, the ones he was so close to finishin' or touchin' up. He was savin' for big things and he had many friends to help him when he needed to talk. Sure, he had a lot to do but he always had _me_."

"And you think that he informed you about everything that went on in his life?" Eggman questioned, not moving his gaze from the silver slab.

"Well…" The spark that started the flame of pain was now burning brighter in the blue haired male as he stands up quickly, not wanting to face the other male. "I know when he broke up with Cream…he never really told me _why _he had just said that he loved her more as a sister…he said he also had someone else in mind only when I asked him he just shut me out…I never bothered to asked him again…"

Now questioning himself on it, Sonic reflects on it. It was now so obvious…

He had missed it, worried about his own problems.

_I'll bleed if you want me to_

_I'll serenade before I do_

_I'll bleed if you want me to_

"Hey Tails!"

Orange ears perked to the sound of his older brother calling for him from across the field in front of his workshop. "Oh, hey Sonic." Light blue eyes patiently wait as his twenty-three year old hero strut across the dry field, casting a small wave. "What brings you to Mystic Ruins? Don't you have a date with Amy?" Whenever that girl got a date with the blue hedgehog, the whole city knew about it.

"Meh." Sonic shrugged, worn out shoes stop next to the bench his friend two tailed fox rested upon. "She's draggin' me everywhere and I haven't even agreed to any of it."

"You know it'd be easier if you just decided who it is you want, right?" Tails shifted his feet so they were no longer on the old wood but rather the dusty ground. "It isn't fair to either of them."

The other plopped himself on the bench the moment the space was available. "I know…but…" the youth trailed off.

"No buts Sonic. Amy and Sally have been arguing more and more and Amy keeps coming to me thinking I can change your mind. It's really irritating."

"I know!" The hero muttered. He was dating Sally when he had accidentally got involved with Amy. One girl found out about the other and immediately Sonic regretted the mistake. "I don't even think I'll pick either one of them…I mean…they are lovely girls but…" There was a hint in those words.

Picking up on the tone of voice, Tails added his own question that he knew would put Sonic on the spot one day and hopefully neither Amy or Sally will not be around when it happens. "This isn't about Shadow is it?" He easily recalled the last time he had seen them together. Sure, they argued like always, however, Shadow had accidentally hinted about certain feelings. _Especially _when the hero had gotten hurt.

"Well…yeah…it…it is…" Guilt flashed across a slightly red face. "I-"

"I think he'd be good for you." Tails interrupted his brother before a grin manages to locate itself on Tails' soft features. "Maybe he'll keep you in line."

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it…speakin' of people being good for others, what happened to you and Cream? I thought you two were doin' great." Sonic questioned. The only reason he had even ran out to Mystic Ruins in the first place was because Amy had called and mentioned something about Cream being upset, seeing if she could tag along on their date. The idea was actually a relief to the azure haired male.

"Oh…" Blue eyes locate the ocean, losing some of their natural glow. "Well…I love her but only as a sister." Adorable orange ears lower slightly, almost guilty.

"Oh…well…I can see that. You two _have _known each other for…chaos…almost ten year now." Sonic mentioned, looking to the sky as he spoke. "I'm sorry to hear that but I suppose you don't need a girl with all that's goin' on right now anyway."

When Sonic got no response, he turned his attention to Tails. The slightly hurt expression on his brother had caused him to regret saying that.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about it…I actually might have someone else in mind depending how things play out." Tails confessed, a slight crimson color staining his cheeks.

"Really? Who?"

"That doesn't matter really. As I said, it all depends on how things play out." Tails replied, kicking his feet in the awkward silence.

"Well I suppose not, it'd be nice if-oh crap" an annoying ring immediately filled the air with it's slight echo. "It's Amy, I gotta run." Sonic hopped to his feet, digging into his pocket for the source of the ringing.

"See you later then." The tangerine haired male waved while the attention is on him.

"See ya bud." With a quick wave, Sonic was off to Station Square.

_On and on although you're gone_

_Candles burn without a flame on_

_Our final call to you I know you're listening_

_How could you leave us that way_

_Where did you go_

_Ten years today_

Digging in the inner pocket of his dark gray coat, Eggman pulls out a simple booklet, the material quite worn. "Sonic, I do believe that it is time you know the truth." With a small shake, Eggman extends his arm. He sees green eyes scan over the booklet in his open palm before a light skinned hand snatches it quickly.

"What is it?" Sonic asks rather pointlessly, letting his eyes run over the cover. Eggman keeps silent, letting the youth answer his own question through his own observations, which works. "It's a photo album." He announces slowly to himself, flipping open the cover to see a picture. A picture of his brother. "Hey…this is…is this Tails? Why do you have a picture of Tails in his workshop?" Emerald green eyes seem to burn holes in the old photo. Everything was there. His old monitor, large display of buttons and keys just below the large screen. In the background there was an invention that if Sonic recalled correctly, transported chao.

Tails himself looked just like always. White beater with holes and grease stains all over the cotton fabric, large leather work gloves with messy hair that covered his gritty face. The smile was bright as ever, a sort of light that Sonic hadn't seen since the boy was dating Cream way in the beginning of their relationship.

That smile gave the blue haired boy a disturbing feeling that he had wanted to get away from. He just wanted that feeling to go away.

"That day Miles had called me up in regard of one of his inventions. He had created something for the wild chao just a bit a ways from his workshop. They were really skittish and would run off before anyone could even get remotely close to them and he had wanted to help them. Why he called me I'll never know. I never really liked the little blue things."

"Why did he call you?" was asked quietly.

"Turn the page."

Doing as he was told, Sonic flips the page to see two more pictures.

_Ten years ago_

_I stood beside the wood that held you_

_I must sit down my legs are shaking_

_We let you go_

_With gifts of plectrums for your journey_

_And melodies to help you on your way_

"Miles, what are you doing?" an older man asked, following the youth a few yards ahead of him. Clearly the orange haired male had energy to spare.

Bright blue eyes flicked back towards the man in a trench coat, orange ears bounce with joy. "C'mon! I wanna show you something!" Without much waiting, the teen was off again.

With a huff, Eggman picked up his speed a bit. "I think you have been hanging out with that blue hedgehog too much." Dark blue eyes gaze down to the right to see an older invention of Tails', the T-pup. "Wouldn't you agree?" was asked of the pup. The mechanical dog flicked it's eyes upward before taking off after it's creator. "Of course not…"

Thankfully the run wasn't too long. Once over a hill and through a small cave there was an narrow opening. "Look Ivo, see them?" Miles points toward a field littered with stray rocks or boulders.

Nearly out of breath, the scientist looked over in the direction Miles had pointed out to see a small meadow with a few ruins poking out of the grass. Littered on a few of the rocks and in the tall grass were a few chao, at least seven of them. One could hardly tell with the way they were either running around or flying about in uneven lengths. "You brought me up here to look at chao?" Was asked. If he hadn't been so winded he would…probably just leave.

"Yeah. Those are the chao that you helped me move from the station beams." Crystal blue eyes beam, smile plastered to the youth's face. "They've been tamed a bit, wanna see?"

Ivo thought about saying no. He really had. But seeing the happy expression on the twin tailed fox and imagining it depleting due to a simple no from him had changed his mind. "Sure, we are already here." The smile on the other had somehow managed to grow wider.

The next thing the evil genius knew he was down in that meadow, having found a seat in the grass under the sun. Faint breeze shuffled the grass as Miles wandered the surrounding area, shifting through grass just to sneak a peak at the fallen ruins. It would have been relaxing if it weren't for the chao that apparently chirp when excited. "I thought that they would like this place. These are ruins that fell from Angel Island from it's first plummet to the planet. The impact had scattered a few of them off the edge into this plain. The only way in is around Red Mountain or through that cavern so the chao don't have to worry much about wild animals or deranged robots-sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Ivo dismissed what was said, just observing the other male as he walked around a bit before returning and settling down in the grass. "And I'm beginning to think that you chose this place as an excuse to get out of the workshop and study these ruins."

Guilty, Tails grins awkwardly, placing one of his hands on the back of his head, bunching the brightly colored strands in his grasp. "How'd you know?"

"As if I could miss it." Before either could add a comment-or in Tails' case a defense-two blue blobs flapped over, one having landed in the grass and the other flopped ungracefully in Tails' lap.

"Hey little guy." Tails again grinned, hands extended out to the chao. "Wanna meet my boyfriend?" With a chirp, the teen leaned over to rest on the other man's arm. "This is Ivo, I've told you guys about him. Isn't he the greatest?"

The chao chirped louder, managing to get the attention of the others and within moments, all other blobby beings had surrounded them. They were either on them, hovering by them or next to them. All chirping and smiling. Thinking about it, Ivo really should have seen that coming. However, upon looking again, he had noticed that they did not all look alike. Though they were all shades of blue, their features were slightly different-just enough to tell them apart really. He had just never noticed it before, especially with him being they type of person believing all chao were the same.

While distracted and in thought, Ivo picked up on Tails' voice. "Hey T-pup, how about a picture?"

Eggman heard the word _picture_. "Wait-what?"

With a blinding flash from the mechanical mutt, a picture was taken of a happy Miles and a slightly distracted/disgruntled evil scientist by his side. Both littered with chao.

_I'll bleed if you want me to_

_I'll serenade before I do_

_I'll bleed if you want me to_

Green eyes see the first picture-of his arch nemesis and his little brother resting side by side surrounded by chao. The picture across from it was something similar, the two of them in the same meadow only this time they were walking, as if talking to one another. Peacefully. "Wait…what's going on Eggman?" Sonic manages to say without too much of a stammer, however, his struggle to understand what was being presented to him could be seen through his trembling hands. "Why are you…" A tad frantic, the youth flips the page again rather quickly. Two more pictures greet him, this time of his little brother trying on Eggman's red coat, smiling to himself in the oversized material of bright red. The other was of Eggman and the young fox working on the X-Tornado it looked like, both bodies underneath the open hood. "How are you…" Flipping more pages, Sonic is hit with more pictures of either his little brother, his enemy or the both of them together. And Tails looked happier than ever. "Explain yourself Eggman, now." Shaken green eyes dart over the top of the little photo album to stare at the other man.

At least he didn't have to wait long.

"I'm not sure when it started exactly to be honest Sonic." The elder man leans back slightly in his bench, gazing up to the tree line just a short distance away from the cemetery for a few moments. "But when he had broken up with the little rabbit girl he was flying around when he stumbled upon my carrier…my robots had shot him down and he crashed on my ship…he had requested a means off the ship. I was so busy with some reprogramming of mine that I had given him a day in my shop so he could leave me alone…"

"_Then _what because _clearly _I missed this when Tails returned the next day. All he said that he had crashed and had to repair with spare parts and tools." Sonic barged into conversation, quite obviously upset with what was presented to him. "He never mentioned you or being shot down or any of that."

Returning his attention to the distraught hedgehog, Ivo sighs. "Tails had gotten a bit confused with some of the tools I had around so he had inquired help from one of my robots which, in turn, had left to get me."

"You still haven't answered my question Eggman."

With a bit of a smile, the retired man replies "he simply asked for help, which had confused me though it wasn't the first time you heroes had asked me for help…so I did."

"Answer me!"

"I am Sonic. Calm down." A bit frustrated, Ivo leans forward, bonds of time straining his back a bit in doing such an action in his age. "That was how it started. The next thing I knew he was calling for more help and advice and somehow I got wrapped into doing the same whenever something new was invented or created. About a year later things got a little out of hand one night…"

Sonic's jaw dropped, and if it could, it would have dropped completely onto the grass.

"We didn't regret anything so we just started seeing more of one another. One night he had asked me if we were just a fling or something more…"

Completely dumbfounded, the blue haired man just gapes. "You mean…you two were…were boyfriends? You and Tails were…you were together?"

"Yes. For Two years."

_On and on although you're gone _

_Candles burn without a flame on_

_Our final call to you I know you're listening_

_How could you leave us that way?_

"You said…you knew why he chose this…this fate…why is that exactly?" Sonic crumbles, walking over to the bench to nearly collapse. He manages to seat himself on his own free will.

With a heavy sigh, Ivo answers. "He was afraid. He was with me, _your _arch nemesis in life. You and all of his friends simply detested me and he had managed to fall in love…he lied to you every single day about our friendship for a year then our relationship for two. He lied about his happiness. Within no time he had a second life he had to keep separate from his normal life as to not be judged or shunned from those he called his family and friends."

Tears clouded Sonic's green eyes. "He was afraid because…of me? Because of us? He took his life because of…that?" Something burned from deep within the youth. The pain that had intensified over the years only to dull down a bit just suddenly washed over him in one rush.

"He was young Sonic…I was completely taken by surprise as well…"

Blue ears flatten, emerald eyes staring at the grave as if trying to stare into the dirt. Through the dirt as if desperate to ask Tails what in the hell he was thinking. "He…he was right…I wouldn't have believed it…I wouldn't have accepted it either…I doubt any of us would have." Sonic lets his tears fall, being completely honest with himself. "That was why you were at the funeral…you never said a word…I hardly even noticed you…I had only questioned why T-pup was by your side…" An awkward and forced laugh manages to escape from Sonic's throat, misty eyes gazing into the photo album in his grasp. "Guess this answers my question."

_Where did you go_

_Ten years today_

With a tremble of the hands, a young fox of barely twenty reached for his cell phone. He was laying on his disheveled bed, the lights having been turned off long ago during his thinking and T-pup ordered to stay in the other room for the night. The male had been crying heavily, tears now drying on his face and eyes a puffy red. The youth was curled in a loose ball over his covers, scrolling through the names on his phone, face illuminated by the bright screen. He felt as if he had to make a few calls. With the press of the call button, the phone was soon pressed to the side of his head, knowing his fox ears can still listen even if the cell was a bit lower, such as the oddity of being a creature of animal descent.

He waited four rings before his call was answered. A female's voice answered, someone he had been avoiding for the longest of times. "Hello?"

"Hey Cream, you busy?" Tails managed to speak without the hint of his mood or of tears. As such, words were spoken slowly and after a silent breath.

"Well I was just hanging out with a few friends" was his answer.

Tails gave a weak smile. He was happy that she wasn't angry or upset and had moved on. For the longest time Tails was worried she wouldn't do very well. "I won't be too long. I was calling to see how you were doing. Making sure you were okay, I know I haven't been talking to you much…"

"I know. Don't worry Tails. I understand everything. I just hope to see you around more. We're still friends after all." The rabbit's voice was nearly drown out by her friends squealing about something in a magazine it seemed like.

Tails didn't want to keep her too long. "Well, I guess I should let you go so I don't pester your friends."

He knew that the rabbit girl would sadden a little. "Okay then."

"Be careful Cream-lots of danger out there."

"I know." The fox could almost see the smile on the younger teen's face with the care still being sent her way.

"Love you."

"I love you too big brother."

It still sounded odd but that was how Tails saw himself with Cream. A big brother. The same way that Sonic adopted him as a little brother, Tails had adopted Cream as a little sister. Tapping the end button, the young man scrolled through his phone again. Once a name was found he pressed the green call button and waited, this time having to wait several rings.

"What is it bud? Somethin' wrong?"

"No Sonic, nothing is wrong. Just wanted to chat for a bit."

"Oh…really?" The older male sounded a bit surprised. Immediately Tails knew that Sonic would find that as odd seeing as how he rarely just talks on the phone. "Well…then…what's up?"

Suddenly the orange haired male felt guilty. "Nothing…that's just it. Did I call at a bad time?"

There was a slight pause. "Well sorta…see…er…"

Then Tails heard Shadow's voice in the background, having asked who it was his lover was talking too. Now that Miles paid attention to the other two their breaths were slightly panted. He got the picture.

"I see…well…I'll just go then. I'm sure I can find something to do."

"Oh, alright then Tails. Talk to ya later."

Miles felt as if he had to say it, wanting his final words to be true and not a lie. "Love you big brother."

There was no hesitation from the older male. "Yup. Love you to lil' bro."

Even though Sonic had hung up already, The phone was still placed next to Miles' face, the warm material pressed against already heated flesh. He was growing nervous. He really wanted to tell everyone the truth but…he knew they would cause problems. _Knew it. _And he wasn't sure he could handle his relationship falling apart and then being pushed by his family and friends. The very thought of it could bring tears to those crystal blue eyes. Pressing a button on speed dial, Miles waited again for his someone to pick up.

Orange fox ears could just pick up a voice over the sound of heavy machinery. "Miles? Is something wrong?"

It was then Tails had realized that everyone knew him well in the fact he did not just call to talk. Usually he only called to confirm dates and times and things like that. "Hey Ivo, I was just bored and everyone else is busy."

"So I've noticed. You are aware of the time, right?"

"No not really." Tails managed to muster up a chuckle. "I was just headed to bed actually. Wanted to call you and say good night."

"Alright then. Good night Miles, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night…" Miles suddenly grew nervous. "I love you."

"I love you as well."

With a smile, Tails hung up the phone and turned it off. Once the light was off, the phone was tossed to the side of the bed just in sight. Slowly, the fox sat up, crystal blue eyes scan his room rather quickly. As to keep all suspicions away from his secret love, nothing of Eggman's was in his house. Only in his workshop and in T-pup's files which were moved to a different computer. Tails was forced to keep his love a secret and the two year relationship and fear was catching up. Something that Tails never had to deal with before. And it was clear that he can hold together for so long, now at the breaking point.

Actually, he was passed the breaking point.

"I'm so sorry everyone…" Reaching over to the nightstand littered with loose papers and sketches that are pretty much random ideas, Miles picks up a handful of blue colored capsules. Though he did not make them, he had taken the calculations needed in his body size and medical measurements just out of habit really. With tears filling his eyes yet again, he opens his mouth, carelessly tossing in the meds and taking them with water. Shaking with the sleeping pills he had just taken, the youth lays down.

Thoughts of his childhood with Sonic and the time spent with Ivo filling him with warmth as he felt himself getting cold and tired.

Soon enough his eye lids got heavy and he had allowed himself to fall into darkness.

_I'll bleed if you want me to_

_I'll serenade before I do_

_I'll bleed if you want me to_

Ivo was just getting ready to head over to his lover's house. There was something odd lingering in the air, the first being that Miles did not answer his phone and neither had T-pup when he had tried to contact them. On his way over, he had turned on the radio to hear the most shocking of news.

It was on every station.

Rather it was local hero or world wide hero, the death was of a two tailed fox of only twenty by the name of Miles 'Tails' Prower. Eggman barely had the sense to turn on the autopilot.

Tails was dead.

As more information was fed to the public, despite him being a hero it was news and it was big, Ivo felt as if the world was crashing around him. It was soon released that Tails had overdosed and in turned killed himself.

It was ruled a suicide.

It was that simple. It was ruled a suicide.

Hero of Mobius had killed himself.

And only Dr. Ivo Robotnik 'Eggman' knew the true reason why.

_On and on although you're gone _

_Candles burn without a flame on_

_Our final call to you I know you're listening_

_How could you leave us that way?_

"Wow…everything makes sense now…" Sonic sniffles, having not ever expected to get upset at this grave again. "That's why he called me up that night…"

"He called me up as well…to say good bye I suppose though that's not quite how I took it. Never would have thought that he would take his life."

"Me too…I thought it was odd but…still…"

There was a bit of an awkward silence.

Then the blue haired man makes up his mind. A grin flashes on Sonic's face as he sits up to face Eggman. "Well, it looks like we'll be seeing more of you then, huh Eggman?"

The older man just stares at him.

"Well, if Tails loved you I wanna see what he saw…if you were good for him then that's good enough for me." Getting to his feet, the youth gives a small wave. "Still have T-pup? No one can place where he went. I'm assuming since he was with you at the funeral he's still with you."

"That is correct." Eggman was still quite dumbfounded.

"Then he still has my number. I still have T-pup's somewhere. I'll call you next time the guys and I are gonna hang out…"

"I do believe things will be quite awkward."

"Well duh…but I think you deserve a chance. I think…Tails' love deserves the chance." Tossing the little book back to Eggman, Sonic is off to meet up with Shadow.

Eggman waited until Sonic was out of sight to speak, opening the book to the back of the book. "Looks like you were wrong after all Miles…they might have accepted us anyway…after some time that is…"

Pressing the small indent of the board, the picture begins to move, sound being pumped through the small speakers imbedded in the boarder.

"_Arf!_"

"_T-pup, shhh._" The image was of the back of Miles' legs and feet, the jeans caked with the trademark grease that Tails was known for. "_Get off the floor buddy or the video is going to be of my feet again and Ivo will laugh at me again._" Obediently, the camera of T-pup raises, the mechanical pet switching to hover mode. And with it the image of Tails in an all too familiar red coat comes onto screen, the jacket hanging loosely from his smaller frame. "Good boy"

A warm smile finds it's way onto Ivo's features as he watches the video.

_Where did you go?_

_Ten years today_

_Where did you go?_

_Ten years today_

_Where did you go?_

"_Good boy._" Miles whispered, as he snuck through Eggman's living quarters of his Egg Carrier. Miles wandered his way through many hallways and doors till finally he reached the stairs. Walking up them with his pet right behind, he opens the door to the cockpit with a faint click. Looking back to T-pup, the youth sauntered forward, his target now in sight.

With no warning, the twin tailed fox lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the larger male in the chair right in front of him.

"Wha-!" With a startled gasp, an older man jerks in his seat.

"Hey Ivo." Miles greeted with a bit of laughter. "I haven't seen you in the past few days so I figured I'd fly over to see what you were up to." Releasing the male, the orange haired male sat on the arm of the comfortable chair Eggman had designed himself, a set of tails wagged joyfully behind him as they poke out from the trench coat of his boyfriend.

The other man gave the boy a look. "I see you went to my room first."

Managing an innocent yet guilty grin, Miles shrugs. "What can I say? I love your coat."

The other chuckled. "Wouldn't it be better if it actually fit you?"

"Nope." The younger shook his head in a childish manner despite being almost twenty. "I like it best because it's yours, not mine."

The older of the two smiled. "And you brought T-pup…and is he recording?" _Oh _the curse of knowing and hating being caught on camera.

"Yup." Tails grinned, petting the metal head of the dog. "I got lost so I put him in record so could back track…then I just left it on because I know I'll laugh about it later." The youth explained. "Besides-I just scared the crap out of you and I have it in a file now."

"Why you-" Before Ivo could snatch the kid, the clearly younger of the two took off in the opposite direction, T-pup following his creator. "Hey!"

"Gotta catch me Ivo." Miles shouted down the hall, more than happy to see his lover call in a robot to steer the ship while he ran after the two tailed fox.

"I will." Ivo shouted back. "Eventually" was added after a light pant.

At least the man was honest with himself.

_How could you leave us that way?_

_Where did you go?_

_Ten years today_

The day was suppose to be a good day. The sun was out and there were few clouds to litter the sky. Light breeze and birds chirping everywhere. The day was beautiful…

It was also Miles' funeral.

The first half of the ceremony was for friends and family only. Sonic was obviously the first there along with Shadow. Within the hour of opening, every one of Tails' friends were outside the church that Vanilla and Cream attended since they were the only ones that went to church on a regular basis and Tails had joined them many times. There were a lot of tears and a lot of words. A lot of confused expressions though no questions were asked.

Rouge even stopped by, taking the day off her agent work to attend the funeral of the young kit. She was either by Amy or Shadow depending on who their company was. Cream was upset over the lose of her brother and closest friend, Vanilla sure to be near by. Amy was hanging around Sonic, who was a complete mess, not really talking and blaming himself for not realizing the odd call the night before he found out what his kid brother had done. Knuckles was there to comfort Sonic, the only one who was able to do such a thing, which had slightly irritated Shadow. But then again, Knuckles had been there since the very beginning. It was the red haired man who managed to convince Sonic it wasn't his fault.

Odd as it seemed, even Wave stopped by to pay her respects to the twin tailed fox. She saw him as a great rival in both racing with extreme gear and in mechanics. They had even begun to be friends. Silver had even dropped by with Blaze. Blaze was visiting from another dimension and Silver was her fiancé. When Silver and Blaze had gone into the past he fix their future the white hedgehog had not expected the most important thing to him to abandon him for the sake of their world. He had soon followed her into that dimension a few years later more than overjoyed to see Blaze and the fact that she still remembered him. The fact she was a princess had surprised him.

Everyone was there along with a few that they had just picked up over the years including first love interest Cosmo and even Shade.

Though they did not expect a certain someone to drop by.

When Dr. Ivo Robotnik-AKA Eggman-entered the church yard everyone just stared. Ignoring the glares, he had just taken his seat in the back row, T-pup going pretty much unnoticed. A few had thought about asking the man to leave however, Tails _did _know him and he _was _a part of his life even if he did cause nothing but cause chaos and headaches. They were at least happy that the older man was here to pay his respects.

Eggman stayed as the doors opened for fans as did Tails' friends. Eventually the church thinned out, leaving only Sonic, Shadow and Ivo. By this point, Sonic no longer wanted to be at the church so he waited while Shadow got the truck. He failed to see Ivo but he did see the little mechanical pet by his feet, who had nudged him for his attention. Too upset to really care, Sonic had quickly pet the animal. Pulling away, he saw the orange metal dog scoot off to the coffin, where Eggman was now standing over, gloved hand on the closed coffin. Not thinking of it, Sonic just assumes that the pup was returning to his creator.

Once the church was empty and the people who were to relocate the coffin out back when the last person had left, Eggman sighed. "Well Miles…guess this is good bye then…" Blue eyes gazed down at T-pup. "Well, do you wish to say good bye to your creator?" The mechanical dog tucked in it's wheels, hovering up above the coffin that held it's master. With a sort of whimper, it is clear to Eggman that the mechanical being knows what this means. "Don't worry Miles." Eggman spoke softly. "I'll take care of T-pup for you along with all those chao that you seem to have adopted." The man trials off, knowing how rough this will be. To take care of the two things Tails loved besides the X-Tornado, which Sonic will probably take care of so that was out of his hands.

He had really let himself get attached to the youthful twin tailed fox. And with Tails gone it was like a big chunk of himself was gone. There probably was. The thought of the Eggman Empire was no longer appealing and neither was world domination. In fact, inventing didn't even seem right. He had no one to share any of his projects with. And the fact seemed to hit hard.

The time to take his leave has come.

"When my time comes Miles…I shall join you…I will take care of your chao and pet…and live life for the both of us…I'm sorry for all that I've done in the past to put you in the kind of situation where you thought it necessary to…with the need for you to take this route…" Pulling away, Ivo then took his leave, the orange machine following his new owner. "Good bye for now Miles."


End file.
